


Jostled

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, PDA, Prompt Fic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: David and Patrick get up close and personal thanks to the crowd at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Jostled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).



“Patrick,” David said warningly as Patrick’s hand smoothed over his ass, squeezing lightly. “We are in public. That is not correct.”

A goofy grin spread over Patrick’s face, the one that gave David a little glimpse into what Patrick must have been like in high school. “What?” He said innocently. “There are lots of people here. It’s not my fault if I get jostled and my hand accidentally bumps into your ass.”

David rolled his eyes, but he was fighting a smile and losing. “Just behave yourself and watch the parade.” 

With a smile, Patrick wiggled his way in front of David, leaning against his chest as he watched a giant Garfield float slowly make its way down the street. David’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s torso, and Patrick was wholly unprepared for one of David’s hands to slide south and gently rub his cock through his pants. 

“David!” Patrick hissed, surprise and accusation in his voice. 

“It wasn’t my fault, honey,” David said sweetly. “I was jostled.”


End file.
